Zoomed Away
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Draco and Harry are attacked while at home. Someone is taken from them as a distraction during the war. Where is this person taken? Can Harry and Draco get the person back? Slash Harry/Draco.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"We're in the middle of a war Potter," Draco said glaring at me.

"Don't you think I know that," I said sighing, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to keep Kali safe," he yelled pushing me.

I looked at the ground when I heard him say that. Kali was Draco and my five year old daughter. Well, she was Remus and Sirius's daughter, but since they were both dead Draco and I cared for her.

Kali had long tawny hair and gray eyes. She was a little small for her age, but she packed a punch when she needed. It was like she was the perfect mix of Remus and Sirius's personalities.

"I will," I said wrapping my arms around him, "Kali will be safe."

"She better be," he said with a sneer, "Or the Dark Lord will be the least of your worries."

Kissing the top of Draco's head I pulled him closer to me and sighed. Draco and I had been dating for only a year now, but it was like we'd been together for our whole life and adding Kali into our lives made us a family.

Draco loved Kali with all his heart. She was the only person, besides me, that was allowed to play with his hair. Those were the times that made her the happiest. When it was just Draco, her, and I alone together doing nothing.

Then there were the times that the nightmares that both Draco and I suffered from got too much. When we woke up the door would be open and Kali would be shaking us awake.

After waking up Draco would hold Kali while I held him. I didn't know what part was harder. Listening to Kali and Draco cry or knowing that I wasn't going to be able to make the nightmares stop.

I was just glad that Kali didn't have nightmares of her own. When Remus had told us that Kali was a werewolf, for the most part at least. The only thing was that she didn't do was change during the full moons.

The thing that confused me the most was while Kali didn't outwardly change she still have a werewolf inside of her. We did all the research we could, but we still didn't have a reason why this was happening to her.

"Daddy, Papa," Kali said running up to us, "What's wrong Daddy?"

"Nothing Sweetheart," Draco said kneeling in front of her, "Did you have fun with Auntie Hermione?"

"We went to the book store," she said happily.

"What did you get?" I asked smiling.

"I'll show you," she said taking off her backpack, "Auntie Hermi said that I'd like them."

Kali was about to start pulling books out when the door burst open. Dumbledore came in with his wands pulled. I pushed Kali behind me and drew my wand along with Draco.

"Death Eaters are coming through the wards," Dumbledore said calmly.

"We're already here," Bellatrix said laughing, "Don't worry. We're not here to kill anyone."

"Then what do you want?" I asked glaring.

"Her," Pettigrew said grabbing Kali before they apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Trust me Jasper," Alice said smiling, "It will be a good thing."

"I do trust you Alice," I said calmly, "But you said that your vision keeps changing. You haven't actually seen whoever this person is."

"I know they need help," she said shrugging, "What else matters?"

"Whether someone gets hurt or not matters," I said sighing, "This could be a dangerous situation Alice."

"They need help Jasper," she said crossing her arms, "I'm not leaving until we help them."

"Okay," I said kissing her lips gently, "You're lucky everyone agreed to this."

"I know," she said giggling.

Alice and I continued to walk through the forest until we heard a small soft noise from our right. Alice smiled slightly before she started to run toward the sound with an excited but cautious air.

Coming through an opening I froze at what I saw. A small girl was curled on the ground crying. Alice gripped my hand as her and the child's heartbreak ran through me. The emotions were some of the strongest I've ever felt and I wanted to make sure she never felt that again.

"Daddy," the girl yelled her voice breaking, "Papa."

Alice walked calmly over to the girl and kneeled in front of her. The girl looked up at Alice and fear ran through her. She stared at Alice for a few moments before opening her arms gingerly.

When Alice opened her arms the girl launched herself and started to sob harder. Alice stood up and walked to me. I sent out a wave of peace at the girl and watched her slowly stop crying.

"I'm Alice and this is my husband Jasper," Alice said slowly, "What's your name?"

"Kali," she said yawning, "Do you know where my family is?"

"No," Alice said rubbing her back, "But we'll find them."

"Are you hungry, Little One?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," she said nodding, "Moony called me that a lot."

"Who's Moony?" Alice said confused.

"My Daddy," she said calmly, "He's dead though. So is my Papa, Padfoot."

"Why do you call your parents Moony and Padfoot?" I said as we walked to the house.

"Because I call Draco and Harry Daddy and Papa," she said shrugging.

"And Draco and Harry take care of you?" I said nodding.

"Yeah," she said tears filling her eyes once more, "I miss them. You'll find them, right?"

"Right," Alice said smiling, "Come on, Kali. What do you want to eat?"

"I want pierogies, but Lua wants steak," she said pouting slightly.

"Who's Lua?" Alice said looking at me.

"My werewolf," she said happily, "Moony was a werewolf too."

Alice and I stared at each other in shock. All the werewolves that we had run in before hated our scent. Kali didn't even seem to notice that we were vampires. The way she was acting was weird to me.

"Kali," I said gently, "Do Alice and I smell weird?"

"No," Kali said shaking her head, "Why?"

"No reason, Little One," I said smiling slightly, "Come I'm sure Esme will be able to make you what you want."

"Okay," she said smiling.

We got to the house a few minutes later. Esme was at the door with a huge grin on her face and a plate of food in her hand. I took the plate from her and went into the kitchen with Alice and Kali.

Kali climbed into a chair from Alice's arms and grinned happily. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I could still feel that she was sad, but she felt calm and protected around Alice and me.

I wasn't sure how everything is going to work out when she met everyone else, but everyone else was going to be coming home in a few hours. We had to make sure that Kali felt safe around everyone and in this house.

"Kali," Alice said softly, "You said you were a werewolf. Were you born as one?"

"Yeah," Kali said nodding, "Moony told me that when he was eight that he was bitten."

"Why do you have two different names?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Kali is my name," she said pointing to herself, "Lua is the wolves name. Remus was my Daddy's name, Moony was his wolves name."

"And Padfoot?" Alice said cocking an eyebrow.

"Papa's name was Sirius," she said calmly, "But his An-Anima…The thing he changes into is Padfoot."

"Changes into?" I said confused.

"A big black doggy," she said excitedly, "I have a picture of me riding him like a horsy."

"How can he change?" I said slowly.

"A spell," she said shrugging, "Daddy and Papa know the spell too. They said they'd teach me it."

"Spell," Alice said to herself, "Kali this is very important. If you were to call yourself something what would it be?"

"Witch," she said giggling, "Professor said I'd be a snake or a lion. I don't know what I want to be though. Daddy is a snake and Papa is a lion, but Moony and Padfoot were both lions. Padfoot was the first lion in his family, the rest were snakes. I could be a raven or a beaver though."

As I listened to Kali I thought about everything that she was saying. The way she was talking was like it was the most normal thing in the world. Then I thought about how talking about vampires was like second nature to us now.

Was it possible that witches and spells were the norm where Kali was from? She sounded like she was from somewhere in England. How she got all the way to Forks, Washington was beyond me.

"Tell us more about the animals later," Alice said smiling, "First, we want you to meet the rest of our family."

"Who's in your family?" Kali said cocking her head to the side.

"Beside Jasper and I," Alice said pointing to herself, "There's Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jacob, and Nessie. Our family is a little weird though."

"Why weird?" she asked turning to me.

"Esme and Carlisle are married," I said calmly, "They adopted Emmett, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and I. Alice and I are married, so are Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella. Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter and is dating Jacob."

"I know there's a lot of people," Alice said resting a hand on Kali's shoulder, "But everyone is really nice and will love you."

"It's not that many," Kali said shrugging, "I'm used to more."

"Can you tell us everyone in your family?" I asked softly.

"Daddy, Papa, Auntie Hermi, Ginny, Sev, Weasel or Ron, Professor, Fred, George, Grammy, Gramps, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Momma Weasley and Pop Weasley, Uncle Theo, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Neville. There's more too."

"That's a big family," Alice said surprised.

"School," she said grinning, "Most are Daddy and Papa's friends. Sev and Professor are teachers. Grammy and Gramps are Daddy's parents. Momma Weasley and Pop Weasley are Ginny, Weasel, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie's parents. They sort of took in Papa too. His parents are dead too and his other family don't like him."

"You really are used to a lot of people," I said chuckling softly, "Are you full?"

"Yeah," she said yawning, "Is it time to meet everyone?"

"If you're ready," Alice said standing up, "They might be able to help find your family."

"Yay," she said giggling, "Let's go."

Alice laughed happily and opened her arms to lift Kali. Kali looked between Alice and I before biting her lip. With a wide grin Alice lifted Kali before placing her in my arms.

Kali sent a wave of nervousness through me, but it was followed by a smaller wave of comfort. It occurred to me that all of Kali's life she was being taken care of by men so she was more comfortable with men.

Smiling slightly I wrapped Kali in my arms and walked into the living room. As I walked I felt Kali snuggle into my chest. Her emotions fell from being on the scared and depressed side to being content.

"We'll find your family," I whispered in Kali's ear, "I promise that we'll find them."

"I know," Kali said tiredly, "I trust you."

I almost froze when I heard her say that. We'd barely meet two hours ago and she was trusting me enough to not only find her family for her, but take care of her. I had no idea how she could trust me without thinking about it.

Between all the love that I felt from Alice and everyone else I knew that they cared about me. Kali saying that she trusted me though was something that I had never thought I'd feel.

"Jasper," Kali said placing a hand on my cheek, "Everything will be okay."

"I know," I said nodding.

"No Jasper," she said shaking her head, "You're scared and nervous. Everything will work out. Don't tell my Daddy I said that. I totally sounded like a beaver there."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Alice," Emmett said grinning, "I want to meet this girl."

"Wait," I said looking at everyone, "There are a few things you need to know about her first."

"Like what?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms.

I bit my lip and looked past everyone. It wasn't that I thought that they wouldn't take the news of Kali being a werewolf well, I just didn't have all of the answers that I wished I had.

"She's more comfortable around men," Jasper said walking out of the house.

"Where's Kali?" I asked confused.

"Esme is showing her the room across from ours," he said calmly, "She says Esme reminds her of Momma Weasley."

"Okay," I said nodding, "There's something else too."

"What's that?" Bella said leaning on Edward.

"She's a werewolf," I said slowly.

"Like Jacob?" Nessie asked hitting Jacob's chest.

"No," Jasper said shaking his head, "Her father was a bitten as a child and only changed during the full moon. She doesn't change, but she has a werewolf inside of her. The wolves name is Lua. She answers to both."

From the looks on everyone's faces I could tell that they were taking what Jasper and I were saying. There were a lot of questions that all of us wanted answered, but I didn't want Kali to feel overwhelmed by us.

"Can you see anything Alice?" Edward said calmly.

"Things keep changing," I said shaking my head, "Kali hasn't made any choices about her future yet. Different scenarios are going through her head, but she doesn't know what to do."

"What about her emotions?" he said turning to Jasper.

"She's scared and worried about her family," Jasper said slowly, "But she's calm at the same time. She trusts us to find her family. She was ripped from her parents when they were killed and now she's been taken from her family and she has no idea what is going on."

"And she's okay?" Emmett said confused.

"No," I said softly, "She's trying to find some sort of comfort from us before she breaks. We need to show her that we'll find her family for her."

"Then let's go find out more about her family," Jacob said smiling.

"Not yet," Jasper said holding up his hands, "I think we should make her feel safe and comfortable first."

"He's right," Rosalie said nodding, "If she doesn't trust us then we're screwed."

"Think you're ready to meet Kali?" I said clapping.

"Let's go," Emmett said excitedly.

I grinned at Emmett's enthusiasm. With how childish he was I thought that Kali and him would get along wonderfully. Since I didn't know Kali at all and her future was scattered everywhere I had no idea how her thought process worked.

"How old is she anyway?" Bella asked calmly.

"She's five," Jasper said nodding.

"Come on," I said opening the door, "I'll introduce you guys to her."

We walked into the house and heard Esme and Kali upstairs. I looked at Jasper and saw that he was already walking upstairs. Something that little girl said had affected my Jasper.

After everything was done I was going to have to talk to Jasper. I liked Kali, but she was looking for her family. As much as I wanted to get to know Kali and bring her into our family she needed to get back to hers.

"Kali," Esme said walking downstairs with Jasper behind her and Kali in her arms, "These are my other children."

We went around the room introducing everyone to Kali. Kali happily talked with each person, but climbed out of Esme's arms at the very end. She stood in front of Emmett for a few minutes before poking his knee.

"Tag," Kali said calmly, "You're it."

Kali took off running with a soft giggle and Emmett chased after her grinning. As good as it was to watch Kali having fun with the family I knew that she was suppressing the feelings she had at the loss of her family.

"Why are you worried Alice?" Jasper said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What is she feeling?" I asked my eyes never leaving Kali.

"Confused, lost, sad, protected, safe," he said calmly.

"It doesn't seem like she's mourning the loss of her family," I said shaking my head.

"I don't think she is," he said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to him.

"It seems like she's been taught not to mourn someone when they are gone," he said pulling away, "We should hunt. At least a few of us. We haven't in awhile and since Kali is here and an active five year old it would be for the best."

"You're right," I said nodding, "You gather the men and go hunt while we have a little girl time alone."

"Call if you need anything," he said kissing my lips gently, "I'll be back soon."

"I love you Jazz," I said smiling.

"And I you Alice," he said before leaving to get everyone.

Once all the guys had left, except Jacob, Kali seemed to calm down a lot. She sat on the couch looking between all of us girls. Jacob had decided that he would go to the store while the boys would out hunting.

"Where's my bag?" Kali said looking around.

"It's in your room, Sweetie," Esme said smiling.

"Oh," she said getting off the couch, "I'll go get it."

I watched Kali run up the stairs and disappear. A sigh fell from my lips as I tried to think of a plan to get Kali more comfortable with us when the guys weren't around also.

Standing up I was about to go upstairs with Kali when she came back downstairs with a small backpack. I looked at the bag and wondered if she could fit anything but a book or two inside.

"Want to see something cool?" Kali asked me softly.

"Of course," I said smiling.

Kali sat back on the couch and made sure everyone was watching her before reaching into the bag. At first I thought that she had hidden a very small dollhouse book in there.

The book started to shake in her hands before it grew bigger. Everyone stared at it in shock while Kali flipped through the book looking for something. Once she stopped she had a huge grin on her face.

"This is Moony and Padfoot," Kali said smiling calmly, "My parents."

"What about your mother?" Esme asked confused.

"I don't have one," she said shrugging, "Moony took a potion and had me himself. This was taken a few days before they were killed."

"Why were they killed?" Bella said looking at me.

"Voldie, or the Dark Lord," she said sadly, "Papa always said that fearing a name caused fear of the person. He's name is really hard to say though, so I just said Voldie."

"Why did the Dark Lord want to kill them?" I asked resting a hand on Kali's knee.

"Because they were the good guys in the war," she said happily, "Just like all of my family. Even Sev and Daddy. They were going to be bad guys, but found love and came to good. They still have Voldie's mark though. It's scary."

"War?" Esme said shocked, "What war?"

"The wizardry war," she said cocking an eyebrow, "Didn't you guys know?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "None of us are witches or wizards."

"Then what are you?" she said pulling away from me.

I looked around and everyone and saw that they looked torn. None of us knew what would happen if we told Kali that we were vampires. Kali came from a different world then most people.

Witches and wizards were something that I never thought existed in this life. It was weird since I had been thrown into a life of a vampire years ago. Kali was born as a witch so she might know about vampires, but them as being all bad.

"Before you react please let us explain," Esme said softly.

"What are you?" Kali repeated fear coming through her voice.

"We're vampires," I said calmly.

Kali's eyes went wide and she jumped off the couch. I got up to help her, but she moved farther away from me. A wave of hurt coursed through me when I saw how afraid Kali was.

"Kali," I said my voice breaking.

Before I could say anything else Kali took off running. I wanted to follow her but it felt like I was frozen in place. No one had ever run away from me in fear. I could never hurt Kali.

Esme walked over to me and hugged me tightly. For the first time I wished that I was human. I wanted so much to just start crying on Esme's chest. I don't think I've ever felt so hurt.

"We'll find her, Alice," Esme said rubbing my back.

"Yeah," Rosalie said calmly.

"We'll explain everything to her," Bella said smiling.

"And then we'll find her family," Nessie said happily.

"I hope you guys are right," I said softly, "I still can't see anything from her."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Sorry for taking so long my laptop was in the shop again. Enjoy!

* * *

"Jasper," Emmett said grabbing my arm as I fell, "What's wrong?"

"Pain," I gasped out, "Fear."

I closed my eyes and tried to figure out where I was feeling it from. We had been hunting for about half an hour and everything was fine. Being this far into the woods I was surprised by the feelings.

"Kali," I said my eyes wide.

As I started to run as quickly as I could toward where I thought Kali was I thought of why she would be scared. She seemed alright when we left and she had said she trusted me.

The girls should have been the ones to go hunting first. Kali might have trusted me, but it seemed like I was the person she had attached to the most. She liked everyone else I was just different.

"Kali," I said stopping in front of her, "What's wrong?"

"Vampire?" Kali asked shakily.

"Yes," I said nodding, "We're all vampires."

"Vampires are evil," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Most are," I said calmly, "But not all of them. My family and I aren't bad. We don't drink human blood."

"Vampires are with Voldie," she said whimpering slightly.

"I'm not, Kali," I said kneeling to her height, "I promise you that none of us are with this man. Do you trust me Kali?"

Kali stared into my eyes for a few moments before hugging me tightly. I lifted her up and made sure that I wasn't breathing. As much as I didn't think I would hurt Kali I couldn't chance it.

Turning toward the rest of the guys I shook my head and walked to the house. Kali's emotions were going off the chart and I needed to calm both of us down before things got worse.

"Emmett," I said trying to keep calm, "Kali, do you trust Emmett?"

Kali looked up at me before looking over at Emmett and biting her lip. She gave me a shaky nod. I smiled back at her while lifting her to put her in Emmett's arms. Emmett took her gently and kept her close.

"Kali," I said making her look at me, "You're tired. Let's go back to the house."

"Okay," Kali said nodding slightly, "Don't leave?"

"I won't," I said rubbing her back, "Emmett or I will be with you at all points in time."

"Okay," she said her eyes slipping shut.

I listened to Kali's breathing even out and let my eyes shut for a moment. Hopefully with Kali asleep we could figure out where her family was sooner. She needed the sleep and we needed to figure everything out.

We got to the house and Emmett took Kali up to her room to get a blanket for her. It was weird looking at Emmett being so serious, but I didn't blame him. Kali was special, anyone could see that.

Once we were all in the living room we waited for Carlisle to come home. Carlisle seemed to know everyone and if anyone was going to be able to find Kali's family easily it would be him.

"How is everything going?" Carlisle said walking in.

"Not so well," I said calmly, "Do you know any wizards or witches?"

"Yes," he said nodding, "Why do you ask?"

"Kali's a witch," Alice said softly, "And she knows we're vampires."

"How'd she take it?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"With fear," I said looking down at her.

"Then she's on Harry's side," he said nodding.

"Harry is one of her fathers," Esme said smiling, "Along with Draco."

"I wasn't aware they had a child," he said confused.

"Adopted basically," I said shrugging, "She's Remus and Sirius's daughter."

"Ah," he said placing his jacket on the couch, "They I knew had a child, I didn't know where she went when they died though. Who took her from her family?"

"Some guy named Voldie or something," Emmett said rolling his eyes, "Kali can't pronounce his name."

"Voldemort," he said sighing, "I can contact the wizard I know. He'll get Kali's fathers and bring her home."

I was going to question how Carlisle knew this man was on the good side when I heard a soft noise. Looking at Kali I saw her eyes gently fluttering open and her looking around.

A spike of fear ran through her before her eyes met mine and she calmed. With a sleepy smile on her face she opened her arms slightly and stared. I smiled back and lifted her into my arms.

"Kali," I said softly, "This is Carlisle."

"Picture," Kali said pointing from Carlisle to her bag.

"You have a picture of me?" Carlisle asked calmly, "Who did you get it from?"

"Professor," she said smiling.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said happily.

"I need to go talk to him," he said softly, "Then you can go home."

"Home," she said yawning.

"You're tired," I said kissing her forehead, "Go back to sleep and Carlisle will talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay," she said cuddling into my chest.

It didn't take long before Kali was once again sleeping in my arms. It was hard to have her in my arms. This time it wasn't so much that I wanted to drain her, but that this little girl trusted me.

I had never thought of having children before. I was never very good with children, Kali was different though. She might have been five years old, but she seemed to know exactly what to say.

"Is it going to be easy to contact Dumbledore?" I asked rocking Kali gently.

"No," Carlisle said sighing, "Since I am not a wizard I can't use Floo or anything like that, but I can send an owl."

"How long will that take?" Emmett said standing up.

"He'll get it tomorrow," he said walking toward his study, "I'll go write the letter."

Carlisle walked away and the rest of us went our separate ways. As much as all of us got along there were times that we needed to be alone or just with our lover. Right now I needed to be with Kali and Alice.

When we were in Alice's and my room I placed Kali on our couch. Kali whimpered softly when I let go. Looking around I tried to think of something that she could hold, but came up with nothing.

"Here," Alice said handing me her stuffed rabbit.

Smiling I gave it to Kali and went to the other side of the room. Alice followed me and opened her arms. I kissed her gently before hugging her. I could feel the sadness rolling off her body.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I was the reason Kali ran," Alice said shaking her head, "I've never seen someone look that afraid of me."

"She wasn't afraid of you," I said rubbing her back, "From what she said the vampires that she's heard of work with this Voldemort man."

"But that look," she said sighing, "How do I get her to trust me?"

"Just talk to her when she wakes up," I said slowly, "Everything will be alright once she knows that you're not going to hurt anyone she cares about."

Alice nodded gently with a smile and kissed my cheek. I hoped that I was right. Kali might trust me and I might be able to sense her emotions, but I couldn't make her trust someone.

I knew that it was difficult for Kali to trust someone that not only did she not know, but someone of a species she thought was bad. That wouldn't matter if Carlisle got hold of his wizard contact though.

Soon Kali would be back with her family and I wouldn't be surprised if we never got to see her again. As sad as that made me I knew that it was for the best. She needed to be some place safe.

"You don't want her to leave," Alice said smiling.

"No," I said calmly, "I don't."

"Maybe she'll come visit when she goes home," she said happily, "She does like you."

"I won't get my hopes up," I said softly.

"Kali is going to be thirsty when she wakes up," Alice said going to the door.

When Alice was gone I kneeled in front of Kali and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful in her dreams, but I could tell that her dream was making her depressed.

Resting a hand on Kali's arm I closed my eyes and sent a wave of peace through her. I didn't like to mess with emotions as much as I was doing with her, but she had so much happen lately that she deserved a little peace.

"Jasper," Carlisle said softly, "I sent the owl. Dumbledore should be here tomorrow with her parents."

"Okay," I said nodding.

"She'll remember you, Jasper," he said patting my back, "And her parents will let her visit you."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. I know the ending really sucks, but I can't think of anything else for this story. Sorry Readers! Enjoy!

* * *

"They're here Jasper," Carlisle said softly, "Is Kali awake?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I'll wake her up though."

Carlisle nodded his head and left Kali and I alone in her room. It had only been a few days, but Kali had changed everything. Her presence was something that I had forgotten I wanted.

When I was human I had wanted nothing more than to find a woman to love and start a family with. She was what I had hoped I would have when it was time. Now she was going to walk away like it was nothing.

Kneeling in front of Kali I brushed the hair away from her face and smiled as her nose twitched when her hair tickled her. She looked so sweet and innocent, not that she wasn't like that when she was awake.

"Kali," I said waking her up, "You have to wake up, Sweetheart."

"What?" Kali asked slowly, "Jasper?"

"Hey," I said smiling, "I have good news."

"Good news?" she said as I lifted her up, "What is it?"

"Your parents are coming here to get you," I said walking downstairs. In fact, they're here."

Once I was off the stairs I let Kali out of my arms so she could go to her parents. The smile on her face was one that I was hoping I would see before she left. It held so much happiness and love.

"Daddy, Papa," Kali said hugging two boys.

Looking at the boys I noticed that both of them looked to be about seventeen years old. They were young, but both of them were very much in control and powerful. Being afraid that Kali wasn't safe was gone.

With the emotions that they were giving off I knew that they were happy and relived to have her back. They also felt guilt. Kali was kidnapped right in front of them and they couldn't stop it.

"You're squeezing me," Kali said giggling.

"Sorry," the boy with black hair said letting go slightly, "I missed you, Lua."

"I missed you too," she said smiling, "Jasper."

My head popped up when I heard my name. I hadn't thought that Kali was going to talk to anyone but her parents for awhile. Kali was always doing something to surprise me though.

"Jasper," Kali said again, "This is my Papa, Harry, and my Daddy, Draco. This is Jasper, he took care of me while I was here. I like him. He's cool."

Smiling I let Kali's words sink in. She was so truthful and firm in her words that I couldn't have any doubt. Draco seemed to know the feeling because he was smiling just as much as me.

"Hello Jasper," Draco said calmly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello," I said nodding my head.

"I want to show you everyone else," Kali said bouncing in Harry's arms, "Jasper has a wife and brothers and sisters and parents."

"You two go ahead," Draco said softly, "Jasper and I will met you in a few."

"Okay," Kali said smiling, "Love you Daddy."

Draco watched Harry and Kali leave before turning back to me and crossing his arms. I looked at him confused. His emotions were making me just as confused too. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"She got to you," Draco said calmly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Kali," he said slowly, "She got into your heart the first time she opened her mouth."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "How did you know?"

"She did the same with me," he said smirking, "I did my best to keep away from both Kali and Harry, but she refused to let me stay alone. Once I was open to her she brought Harry in. Forced us to talk."

"She forced you?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"She threatened not to eat until we talking," he said shaking his head, "Took us until dinner that day to realize she wasn't lying."

"She's smart," I said smiling.

"Kali is smart and devious," he said turning away, "We should go before Kali comes to get us. You don't want to see her mad."

Laughing to myself I followed Draco into the kitchen and saw Harry and Kali talking to everyone as they ate. Kali turned to Draco and I before rushing over to us with a huge smile on her face.

"Daddy," Kali said hugging him tightly, "Esme made us some food. She's a good cook, but she's a lot like Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh," Draco said calmly, "I guess I have to get used to another one."

"Yup," she said happily.

All of us sat down in the kitchen and shared some small talk. Seeing Kali with her parents was nice. I knew that Kali was supposed to have this bright light in her eyes, but without the people she cared about the light wasn't there.

When Kali finished eating she started to play with Emmett like any other child would. It was a good thing. Someone that young shouldn't look like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Hello Jasper," Harry said offering his hand, "We didn't get properly introduced nor did I get the chance to say thank you for taking care of Kali."

"It was nothing," I said shaking his hand, "Kali is a special girl. It was wonderful to have her in the house."

"Kali is," he said nodding, "She'll make a good Gryffindor."

"Not a chance Potter," Draco said glaring, "That girl is Slytherin all the way. She even has a love for snakes and dark places already."

"Can we just agree on no Hufflepuff?" he asked calmly.

"Deal," Draco said before turning to me, "So, I've talked to Professor Dumbledore and with you and your families permission he will be opening a Floo channel so Kali can come visit whenever she'd like."

"What is Floo?" I asked looking between them.

"Just a way Wizards travel," Harry said smiling, "It's through the fire place."

"That's weird," I said honestly, "You'll have to talk to Carlisle though and get his permission."

Harry and Draco left to go find Carlisle and I couldn't stop the grin that bloomed when they left. They were making a way for Kali to come visit whenever she wanted. That thought made me happy.

Kali might not be staying with us and it might be days before she visits, but she had the chance to visit now. And with this Floo Network it seemed like it would be something easily done.

As I was thinking I felt a tug on my hand. Looking down I saw Kali standing there with a smile. She motioned for me to come down to her level before fixing me with a very serious look.

"Emmett has started a war," Kali said frowning, "I need awesome people to protect the kingdom from the ogre. Will you help Jasper?"

"Of course," I said smiling.

"Sweet," she said grinning, "Emmett, I have Jasper on my side and Daddy and Papa and Alice."

"Alice isn't even in the room," Emmett said confused.

"She told me that she picked my side when she was in here," Kali said sticking her tongue out, "Now surrender or we attack."

"Never," he said smirking.

"Then we attack," she said looking up at me.

With a smile I lifted Kali into my arms before walking closer to Emmett. I knew that Emmett wasn't afraid of me, but it was funny to see him shake slightly as we got closer.

As the game went on I learned that Kali was really good at ordering the right things. She knew exactly where Emmett was the weakest and where to attack. Even if Emmett was using full strength he probably would have lost.

"Kali," Draco said from in front of the fireplace, "It's time to go home."

"Okay," Kali said sadly, "I can come back tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course," Harry said smiling, "Right after breakfast you can come back here and continue the war on Emmett. Who's winning by the way?"

"I am," she said happily.

Harry laughed at Emmett's pouting face before he linked his hands with Draco's. It was weird, but I had a feeling that those two were complete opposites in most ways, but fit perfectly together.

"Bye Jasper," Kali said hugging me tightly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," I said kissing her forehead, "Sleep well."

"Bye everyone," Kali said waving before getting in the fireplace with her parents.

Watching them leave in a big flash of green flames I could already feel the lose settling in on the household. Everyone had gotten along with Kali though she was only her a few days.

Turning around I saw Alice standing there with an understanding smile. I might not known why I felt so attached to Kali, but I was glad I wasn't the only one. Seemed like Kali did that to everyone.

"I'm going to miss Kali," Alice said hugging me, "She was awesome to hang out with and such a special girl."

"That she was," I said kissing the top of her head.


End file.
